


Hela and Captain Marvel

by cassacain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure why, but rewatching Thor:Ragnarok put this in my mind, so might as well post the drabble I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain
Summary: Hela wins Asgard. Unsure what to do, Thor reaches out to the Avengers to help. Ultimately, Captain Marvel decides to try and go on her own to stop Hela.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hela and Captain Marvel

Hela walked to the window slowly, peering out. It had been weeks since her power over Asgard was challenged, but she expected her pathetic brothers to be back, likely with the Avengers in tow yet again. Somehow, they’d managed to scrape by. As far as fighting progress went, they were pathetically weak, but she noted that their ability to survive was practically unmatched.

She respected that; though she savored the sweetness of death, it provoked no ire in her to come across those who valued their lives. In fact, the death of a long-time, scrappy survivor tasted sweeter to her. The finality of it was like the last keys to an orchestra. It brought her satisfaction like nothing else.

As she pondered these things, she realized that her executioner, Skruge, was a simple man who would not understand these things. This realization escalated the loneliness she believed she’d grown accustomed to in imprisonment by Odin.

She sighed, looking down at the windowsill and tracing the points of her long fingernails through the dust. When she looked back up, she noticed a line of white and red light zipping through the sky. Frowning, she squinted and leaned closer, wondering what that thing could be. The line swerved midair, barreling straight toward her, and she tilted her chin back, realizing that this must be some pathetic little superhero.

She drummed up her powers as the figure got closer and closer, so she could see the glowing body, and then multiple sharp metal spears bolted straight towards the hero. Light blasted from them, incinerating the spears, and Hela saw for a moment that the hero was a blonde woman wearing a blue suit. Hela climbed through the window, points of a weapon growing beneath her feet so she could aim better.

She sent more weapons hurtling towards her. “I assume my cowardly brothers sent you to take back Asgard?” Hela asked, her voice taunting.

“Actually, to liberate the Asgardians,” the woman replied, sending blasts at that either burnt up Hela’s flying weapons completely or, if they were large, deflected them. Hela summoned up a larger spear the size of the woman and sent that barreling toward her; she swept out of the way, rolling in the air before rebalancing herself. She could fly, which impressed Hela some.

“What is your name?” Hela asked as she sent more weapons flying at the woman. The woman dodged or deflected them, but wasn’t completely incinerating them anymore.

“Captain Marvel,” she growled, sending her rays at Hela. Hela ducked these, sending a bunch of weapons above. The woman deflected them, but this time Hela sent weapons that shattered upon meeting Captain Marvel’s blasts, turning into splinters. Many of these bee-lined straight toward her, landing in her chest. Captain Marvel let out a cry, falling fast out of the air. Hela watched her plummet with a grin, but before her body could hit the ground in what could have been a lethal drop, a long pointed spear of metal jutted out and caught Captain Marvel’s weight.

Hela lowered herself to where Captain Marvel lay. The golden light surrounding the hero had ebbed away in her unconsciousness, and she lay still, strands of hair draped over her cheekbone, eyes shut. Her lower lip was busted, but beyond that she was tranquil in her sleep. Hela walked over to her, studying her impassively, before turning to Skruge and ordering the hero put in the dungeons. She could see that Skurge was surprised Hela hadn’t simply killed her—as would have brought Hela pleasure—but she didn’t bother to explain her thoughts to him. He only needed to understand one thing.

Hela wasn’t through with her just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish a torrid romantic fic between Carol and Hela already existed so I didn't feel compelled to write it


End file.
